


Lord of Misrule

by milkywaywide



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: “Or whatever, indeed!”, thought Loki. Or maybe said aloud. He wasn't sure which, he was just sure he was very excited about the green bath products. That settled it. Hehadto have them. He wasmeantto have them! It was hisdestiny!





	Lord of Misrule

Loki was not quite as fond of Midgard as he’d once been.

That being said, he was _still_ pretty interested in those puny humans. They were funny! Such weird ways! He found their obsession with this Halloween-holiday-thing particularly amusing and thus became slightly obsessed with it as well.

So, every year, around halloween time, he’d show up on Midgard and just hang around, observing the strange behaviours the already-strange-enough humans engaged in this season.

This year was still pretty uneventful. That is... until he stumbled upon a very _scented_ store named “Lush”.

Apparently there was this particular scent that was only available during the Halloween season named “Lord of Misrule”. Loki, of course, felt immediately drawn to it. I mean, it was even a deep green! His favourite colour!

“That one, human, I would like to see that one”, he growled at the tattooed salesperson, that, to their credit, didn’t seem at all impressed by being called “human”, as if people clad in black capes just showed up and called them “human” every other day (well, this _was_ New York and it _was_ pretty close to where that stupid witch lived—maybe the witch had a taste for glittery bath bombs?).

Anyway, since Loki seemed pretty fascinated by the Lord of Misrule range, they carried on explaining about the Lord of Misrule it’d been named after: “Apparently in England or whatever there was this custom of choosing someone to be in charge of some Christmas partying or whatever”, they explained, not very helpfully but very chirpily.

“Or whatever, indeed!”, thought Loki. Or maybe said aloud. He wasn't sure which, he was just sure he was very excited about the green bath products. That settled it. He _had_ to have them. He was _meant_ to have them! It was his _destiny_!

So anyway, after almost having to give up on his purchase because he didn’t have enough money on him to pay for it, he managed to gather his courage and call Thor asking for some extra cash. The conversation didn't go very well. Both Thor and the Valkyrie (who was _not_ on the phone call but apparently had heard the whole thing) laughed at him for like 10 minutes straight, and it surprised Loki that they didn't suffocate to death.

It _was_ pretty humiliating, but Loki knew his brother and he was nothing if not a soft-hearted-do-gooder and so after they finished laughing their ridiculously-fit-asses off, Thor sent him the money via Heimdall (who was _not_ pleased at all by this whole thing. On the up side, he wasn't laughing at Loki so it was all cool).

Whatever. The only thing that mattered is that he finally got the money to buy both the shower cream and the bath bomb in the Lord of Misrule scent. Why? Because he is the Lord of Misrule himself and no one can stop him! Mwahahaha!

On the down side it did cost him _all_ his money (and there was no fucking way he'd ask his stupid brother for more). So Loki guesses _shit, now I'm going to have to ask that stupid witch if I can crash at his place_.

Oh, well. As long as he’s smelling nice and thematic his pride can handle anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb and very out of season (to my credit I did start writing it around halloween time when I went to Lush to pick up their seasonal products?) and I'm sorry. I guess thanks for reading anyway?


End file.
